


i'll be your home

by ghostwrting



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I Love My Babies, M/M, anyways set like after mfal era but a little before we young, i just miss them, its literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwrting/pseuds/ghostwrting
Summary: if you tried it wouldn't be hard to imagine a bright red string of fate connecting the two. representing that, no matter what, they would always be each other’s home.





	i'll be your home

chenle and jisung were in chenle’s bed in their dorm. (jisung likes chenle’s bed more than his own.) they had a rough day learning new choreography and they were absolutely exhausted. too tired to even shower. so they laid just facing each other and enjoying the other’s presence. it made them feel relaxed and like they were the only two in the world. sometimes they just needed time to feel like just two teenagers in love rather than two idols who were almost always watched. 

jisung traced the features on chenle’s face. his nose, cupids bow, and cheekbones. jisung was absolutely enamored by everything about chenle. even though his actions were small and gentle chenle’s cheeks still turned a soft rosy color under his touch. chenle just nuzzled into the crook of jisung’s neck. it made his stomach flip and his heart speed up. this type of interaction definitely wasn't new but that didn’t mean that every sweet thing with the older boy didn’t make his heart do things. his heart grew in size every time chenle laughed and smiled. he loved and cherished the boy in his arms and he was never going to let him go. 

chenle loved everything about jisung. from the way he was so awkward in social situations and how jisung fiddled with his hands while talking. he loved how jisung preferred his bed to jisung’s own. he loved how his blanket always smelt like jisung’s vanilla shower wash whenever he left it. he loved how jisung’s hand felt right in his own and he loved how jisung always let him fall asleep on his chest. but most of all he enjoyed how jisung scrunched his nose and did a little head tilt when he was confused. it was small actions that made his mind and heart so full of jisung. he constantly finds himself falling deeper for him even though he could’ve sworn that was impossible. 

“i love you lele.” jisung whispered. almost as if he was scared to speak. but as he did, jisung began to bring his fingers through chenle’s hair. that was another habit he had. he couldn’t really help it though, chenle’s hair was very very very soft. 

chenle leaned his head to look up at the younger boy. he swears his eyes hold galaxies. “i love you too sungie.” 

“even if i smell like sweat?” jisung teased remembering how their practice had just ended a bit ago.

“yes even if you smell like sweat” chenle leaned up a little more, placed a kiss to jisung’s cheek, and giggled. “you did really well today. you picked up the choreography so quickly.”

the younger boy sighed and shrugged, unintentionally nudging chenle a little bit in the process. “i could’ve done better.”

“jisung stop we got the choreography today, you did amazing. in my opinion you even did better than all the hyungs. just don’t tell renjun-ge, he’ll kick my ass.” 

then chenle felt jisung pull him closer (not by much though they were already sharing a twin bed). he let out a soft “thank you lele.” into his hair and placed a kiss on is head and one on his lips. it was soft and gentle but reflected so much love and happiness that they both couldn't help but smile.

chenle knew that jisung got insecure with his dancing because he’s always felt that he was lacking. jisung has always been focused on improving to the point where he’ll overwork himself unintentionally. chenle knows this happens with all the members but he sees it with jisung so frequently. jisung appreciated the kind words even if he wasn’t as insecure in the moment. it was another way chenle showed he cared. 

to jisung and chenle both everything is surreal to them.

jisung never had permanent friends. not since he began dancing and training when he was 8. he had friends in school but he left them when he dropped out. he made friends in his dance studio but left that for sm. many of the people he trained with in sm left or went a different way. so when he was mesmerized by a cute boy’s singing on the chinese he performed at jisung never really expected the boy to take over his heart and thoughts. and he definitely didn’t expect that boy to be his a few years later. now he feels at home in chenle. a permanent safe place. 

chenle never expected the boy who tried to compliment his singing when they were kids to be in his arms. the fact that they were even in the same company is something only the stars could have mapped out. he left his home in china to pursue something here into uncertainty and unfamiliar territory. only fate knew the two would meet again but he is so thankful they did. he’s so greatful to find a home in jisung.

**Author's Note:**

> hii uh thank you for reading :)  
> twt: @yourpage  
> cc: /jisunglover


End file.
